


Being With You

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To simply say it, you love Isshin Kurosaki and being apart of his amazing family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The anime Bleach DOES NOT belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: So this lovely idea came to me because I was at the part in Bleach before Aizen and Ichigo were about to have their epic fight and Isshin steps in. I was just looking at him and I thought, “God damn, you are so hot!” But really, Isshin is so adorable when he’s all goofy and such, but man he is super attractive when he’s all serious and focused. So since I didn’t see too many Isshin stories here, I figured I’d do my own!!! I know there’s a couple fans of this man out there somewhere, so overall I hope you fantastic readers like this cute tale!!

The sound of the singing birds seeped into your ears, causing your pretty {e/c} eyes to open and be greeted by the dazzling light shimmering into the room. You scrunched your face to the unpleasant gleam, burying your face into the back of the person next to you, basking in their warming presence; it was such a wonderful feeling being able to sleep and wake up next to them. 

Their heat was starting to seduce you back into slumber, waiting with open arms to claim you and pull you into a world of dreams, but sadly it was morning and things needed to be done. 

With a soft groan of defeat, you rolled to your back, careful to not wake the other person, as an awkward stretch began, somewhat waking your body. You shook off the funny sensation that rippled through you, finally raising up on your elbows to release a yawn. The sweet chirps of the birds once again caught your attention and it was a beautiful tone, something melodic to come round too. But not as nice as the man sleeping next to you.

You sat up fully before running a hand through messy {h/c} hair, looking over to their peaceful form. He was on his side-facing away, well-toned body exposed till the top of the hips, breathing smooth and easy that caused his frame to rise up and down slowly; it was nice to see him in such a deep sleep since he worked so vigorously daily. 

You couldn’t help but stare, knees up, arm resting on it so your cheek could be in your hand, taking a minute to simply appreciate this perfect moment because you felt so blessed to be with him: Isshin Kurosaki. Friendly doctor, hard-working man, loving father and so much more. This was the man you got to be with and it was...magical? Amazing? Spectacular? The feeling was indescribable, no words could truly tell how you felt for him. It was like falling in love for the first time, but it occurred everytime you looked at him. All those happy and overjoyed emotions hit you like a tidal wave, drowning but not suffocating. Even in these little moments, your heart swelled with so much love; it sounded incredibly foolish but that’s how deep in love you were with him. 

But sadly all good times must come to an end. You smiled from the silly thought, leaning over real carefully and quietly to place a kiss on his cheek, lips lingering for a bit before pulling away. Isshin stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn’t wake. You flashed another grin before removing the silk white sheets and climbed from the bed. You shivered from the air that touched open skin, grabbing shorts and a t-shirt to make up for your lack of clothing. It was how Isshin preferred to sleep, really: little clothing as possible so the heat from the skin-on-skin contact could keep you two toasty. Not that you complained, being sheltered by his defined form made you feel the three most important elements a woman needed: Warm, safe, and  _ loved. _

Grabbing a hair tie from the nightstand, you pulled your hair up into a somewhat neat ponytail, combing back any loose strands and using the restroom. When you emerged, you moved back to the bed to cover Isshin more with the sheet and headed for the door.

It was another morning in the Kurosaki house...except things weren’t quite the same. By this time, 7am, the place would be bustling with noise: food being made, the girls teasing one another-more Karin than Yuzu _ , _ even the sound of Isshin screaming and crashing into something because his son countered his surprise wake-up attacks. All these silly and happy noises would be filling the air and creating the warm and funny atmosphere that engulfed the place.  

However since the doctor would be sleeping in today due to a late night conference and with sweet little Yuzu still coping with a fever, it was up to you to get the morning started and somewhat on its usual track.

First you stopped by Ichigo’s door, knocking and calling his name in different tones because a long yawn stole your speech. You listened to hear the groans and similar yawns of the orange-haired teen signalling to you he was up. You smiled before traveling to the girls’ room, doing the same with a gentle knock and call of their names before opening the door and walking inside. 

Only Yuzu was in the room, displaying to you that Karin must’ve already been awake and getting ready for her day. You left the door cracked before approaching her bedside and sitting down gently on the pink sheets. You gave a sweet grin before reaching up to take the damp cloth from her forehead. When you’re fingers touched the white towel, milk chocolate eyes opened, an expression of delight on the younger girl’s face, “{Name}.” 

The adorable call of your name, made your heart thump, feelings bubbling up for the child. Yuzu was such a sweetheart, making it that much easier to fall in love with her everytime she welcomed you to their house and encouraged quality time with her. She was so inviting, having little problem when you and Isshin first started dating; she probably loved you as much as he did.

You returned a gentle smile, removing the cloth, “Hey sweet pea.” You placed it on her desk and leaned alittle closer, crossing your legs, and hand cupping her face, “How are you feeling?” She closed her eyes to the touch, “Better, but I still feel alittle sick.” She coughed and sniffled as you moved your hand, grabbing for the thermometer; it was so nice to be living in a clinic, having all the needed tools at your disposal. 

You put it in her mouth and waited for the beep, pulling it out to read the temperature, “Well it looks like your fever went down.” You placed your hand back on her forehead to verify, “but you are getting a cough. Maybe you should rest for another day.”

“But I can’t miss another day!” she argued, followed by an intense cough that sent her up from the bed alittle. You patted her chest as she settled, “You need to rest, Yuzu. Here, I’ll call the school about your absence and ask Karin to grab your homework, sound okay?” The girl was contemplating in her head to come up with an argument, but you gave her a look, one that stated,  _ “Your father would say the same thing.” _

Yuzu nodded in approval weakly and you chuckled, glad she’d take the time to rest like recommended. You helped her sit up, grabbing her medicine and pouring the prescribed amount into the tiny measuring cup. She gulped it down in one swing, snuggling back into her rose-colored sheets with a relieved sigh. You cleaned the mess and stood up, bending down to kiss her head sweetly, “I’ll bring you some juice later, okay honey?” Another comfortable sigh escaped her as an answer. You tucked her in tighter and then left the room, closing it quietly.

Following the path down the stairs, you thought of what to make for breakfast. Yuzu normally had a recipe lined up for the day, but you doubted she had the time to do that previously. Not that it was a problem since you knew how to cook; a guide was just nice to have. You hit the last step and walked into their conjoined living room and kitchen, scratching your head as you turned toward the dining table, a meal forming in your head. 

A light coming from the doorway caught your attention and you went to investigate, finding the door open and Karin putting on her other shoe. You leaned against against the wall, “Morning Karin.” 

Said girl looked up, “Oh, morning {Name}.” 

Karin was such a strong-willed girl and that’s what you liked about her. At first, it appeared as if she didn’t like you: answering in simple monotone sentences, sometimes barely acknowledging you or even being weary. Not that it surprised you much. It was an understandable way to act considering their father never dated and then one day just showed up with some woman on their doorstep. It took her a bit longer to warm up to you; Karin acting similar to a parent who judged whether or not that person was good enough for their child. 

A relationship grew over time, doing little things that seem to please her: bonding and assisting with her siblings or supporting and disciplining Isshin when he needed it because let's be honest, that man  _ needed _ to learn when to not like a dramatic goofball. 

That bond strengthened when one of her soccer games ended in a loss. Things were already off to a bad start for her because her family wasn’t able to show up. You went as a replacement to tell her that things came up and decided to stay for support. She lost the game and trudged home in seer disappointment, but being the sympathetic and encouraging person you were, you hyped her spirits with a speech and spent the evening with her. Karin returned home with a smile and the motivation to do even better. 

Ever since then, your bond was as solid as steel.

The girl put her shoes and ball into her bag, closing the baggage and swinging it over her arm. You spoke up then, “You’re already leaving? Do you want breakfast or anything? I can make you something.”

The teenager put her hand up, “Nah, it’s fine. Coach wanted us to get alittle more practice in before our game this evening, so I’m heading out.”

You crossed your arms, each hand holding onto your elbows, “Well, alright. Please eat something though, okay? Gotta have your strength.” “Yeah, of course,” she responded. She stammered for a moment. She placed her bag down and walked over to you, “Hey {Name}? Can you tie my hair up? I’m still not used to it being so long.” 

A giggle came from the back of your throat as you grabbed the tie, “Sure, no problem.” Karin turned her back to you, giving you the chance to scope up her black hair neatly and pull it into a perfect high ponytail, “There you go.” She voiced her thanks and grabbed her stuff again, giving you one more glance, “Are you and my father still coming to my game today?” Her dark gray eyes displayed she’d be disappointed if told otherwise.

“Of course,” you responded without any question, “I even asked Ichigo to take the day off. We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” A faint blush swept her nose then, the girl turning her head as a smile appeared to not show it. You sent her off with a wave and uplifting words, shutting the door and returning to your former task; an idea had finally come to you.

You instantly got to work, stepping in front of the sink to put on the simple white waist apron. You hummed as you cooked: cutting strawberries, mixing batter, putting the pans on the burner with their food choices. 

Would it be odd to say those simple little encounters put you in such a great mood? It may have seemed a little cliche, but it was true. Being apart of this family was more than you ever dreamed; it was even better knowing the others had taken a liking to you and considered you a member now. Knowing they could rely on you, trust you, conversate with you and so much more, brought an amazing feeling not even money could buy. It was just...another feeling that couldn’t be described with precise wording. 

You smiled as another pancake browned to perfection and slipped onto the platter. Since it appeared that only Ichigo and you would be eating, you only made a specific amount, even making a pot of coffee since the teen was getting accustomed to drinking it; you warned him that as he got older, he’d be consuming it  _ a lot _ more. 

Just as you placed his finished plate on the table: pancakes, eggs, and bacon, the boy came jogging down the steps, putting on his uniform jacket. He gave a yawn and scratched his head, “Morning.” 

“Morning Ichigo,” you called over your shoulder, putting the dirty dishes in the sink, “Your food is ready.” He voiced his thanks as he sat, giving another thanks for the meal and beginning to eat. You placed a mug by him, pouring the dark brown bitter liquid inside and handing him a tray of sweeteners to make it flavorful. You joined him as you finished putting the kitchen in decent shape, saying your proper thanks before diving in. 

“Strawberry pancakes, huh?” he asked in surprised, “It must be a special occasion.”

You laughed before sipping your coffee, “Well those are your favorite. Since Yuzu isn’t here to request her usual chocolate chip, I figured I’d make them for you.” He swallowed the fluffy piece in his mouth before noticing that the others weren’t there, “Is she still sick? Speaking of which, where is everyone?”

“Yes, she is,” you answered, pushing your finished plate to the side; you only had a sufficient amount since you really weren’t too hungry. You placed elbows on the table to hold up your pale blue mug and continued, “Karin left for early soccer practice and your dad is still sleeping. He came home late last night from his week conference so I told him to take the day off.” 

Ichigo listened as he too finished his food, stacking the dish with yours and wiping his mouth. He grabbed for his cup, draping an arm across the chair next to him and leaning back as he took a sip, “No wonder why the old man didn’t try to punch me in my sleep.” 

“An action you can easily counter,” you giggled, “I think his face is still imprinted in the wall from last time.” Ichigo drank his coffee innocently and contently, the unfazed and no-need-to-apologize expression only making you laugh some more.  

When it came to Ichigo, it was hard to detect how he felt about you in the beginning. It was a mixture of Karin’s action and Yuzu’s but leaning more towards non-chalantness; it didn’t bother him to have you there, but he didn’t really show signs of necessarily liking it either. It was probably a teenager thing. That and he was mature, understanding; he couldn’t expect his dad to be single forever,  _ eventually  _ there would be a new woman in his life. 

That conversation was  _ extremely awkward _ . At one point, Ichigo and you had a more formal introduction and you got to talk to the boy and get to know him better. Isshin happened to be lurking around to see if any relationship progress was made which turned into a speech about  _ “a man has urges son! And these urges need to be satisfied! It’s been awhile since-.”  _ He only got so far before Ichigo couldn’t handle the heat in both your flustered faces and kicked him in the stomach, saying he needed no further explanation. 

After that though, a bond began to shape so it wasn’t entirely horrible…

He was a good kid, very protective and hot-headed, a trait well-owned in the Kurosaki family. And you were glad he’d cooperate with you, it was like having a son of your own. To make it even better, it was like having a family of your very own; now that each member fitted you somewhere into their lifestyle and welcomed you into their hearts and home. It was the best feeling in the world!

But were you good enough?

Bothered {e/c} eyes landed on the memorial poster of Misaki Kurosaki. Such a beautiful woman she was with curled orange hair, chestnut eyes and a personality so loving and warm, so Isshin has told you. Like any other mother, she was the ray of light in her child’s lives, so attentive and passionate, warm and giving a love only a mother could. 

Could you be that same woman for these kids? Ichigo was practically an adult, getting ready to live on his own, but for Yuzu and Karin? Could you be that support they needed? And what about for Isshin? Could you live up to his expectation of Misaki? Could you be that woman, he’s always dreamed of? 

Even after two years in this relationship, that question loudly lingered in the back of your mind.

“Hey Ichigo,” you spoke thoughtlessly, finger delicately tracing the top of your mug. The teen quirked an eyebrow, tipping his head back to consume more of the caffeine, “What’s up?” You paused before answering. Maybe you were being silly; discussing your love life with a teen, the son of your lover at that. And maybe you were just over thinking once again. Isshin reassured you many times that you were everything and more, that should have been enough to cease doubt, right?

You agreed to the mental thought and shook your head, rising your cup back up, “Nevermind, it’s nothing.” 

Ichigo heard the tension in your voice, a tone that carried uncertainty. “You sure?” he offered, “doesn’t sound like nothing to me.” The door holding your feelings back began to open, the orange-haired boy willing to listen since that’s what you needed. And now that it was cracked, concealing them would be much harder.

Eyes still locked with Misaki’s picture, you spoke, “It’s silly, really. But...do you think I’m...worthy to be part of the family?” The words came out sorta jumbled and even if those weren’t the correct terms you wanted to use, they covered the gist of what you were saying.

Ichigo raised another eyebrow, placing his cup down, “What do you mean?”

“Like…” you began, trying to stitch it together properly, but somehow it still came out scrambled, “Am I good enough to be with your dad? Do I fit in your family? Your dad has such a high expectation since Misaki...do I meet them? Can I replace her?” The last sentence came out entirely wrong and you noticed that, gasping before defending your question, “Not that I’m trying to replace her! Because I’m not! I just...I’m not…” You began to fidget, sitting straight up and smoothing strands of hair back into place to display your nervousness; this was coming out very wrong. 

You took a deep breath, hands laced in your lap and eyes staring down at them, “I just...wanna know if I make him happy. Do I make you all happy? Can I be the person you all need me to be?”

The teen was speechless to your stammering, trying to follow throughout your whole speech. When the word “replace” pierced his ears, he couldn’t help but feel a sting of upset, but it was corrected. Now he was sitting across from a woman who just wanted to know she was doing everything right, being everything they could ask for and more. 

Ichigo rested back in his seat, a soft expression of gratitude on his face. You were trying so hard to be that perfect, pristine person for the ones you loved. He couldn’t be angry with that. He grinned and spoke before placing his cup to his quirked lips, “I think you’re doing fine.”

His low words reached your ears and you looked up, a glimmer of hope and praise sparkling in your vision. The youth had his face towards the open window, “My father is with you for a reason; you must be something special. And you don’t have to live upto my mother’s expectation. As I said, my dad sees something in you, otherwise he wouldn’t trust you with us. If he can trust you, so can we.” He finished with locking his chocolate eyes with yours and once again smiling before getting up to put the dishes away.

His talk seeped into your body, digesting each word and it’s meaning till it reached your heart and resided there, making your very soul lift up in spirits. His reassuring words matched that of Isshin’s and even if they had the same worth, hearing it spoken from a different viewpoint left an impact just as powerful, maybe even more so.

That un-sureness in your mind began to settle and for once it didn’t seem so bothersome and for that you smiled. 

Ichigo, being the sweetheart he was, washed the used dishware and then grabbed his bag for school. You walked him to the opening, reminding him of Karin’s soccer game and wishing him a good day. The boy returned your smile with a warm one and headed out, waving over his shoulder. You watched him leave then went back into the shared room, grabbing your cup. Before you put it in the sink, however, you turned to face Misaki; a silent prayer of hope, gratitude, and guidance sent. Thinking it once more, you were the luckiest girl on the planet.

Placing your cup in the sink, you grabbed a new one, pouring a fresh glass of cold orange juice. As you did, you held a phone between your shoulder and cheek, talking to Yuzu’s school. After finishing the call, you made sure everything was turned off before heading back up the stairs. You delivered the juice to a weary-eyed girl, patting her brown hair and helping her hold it; she settled back into her bed, resting soundly. You lingered for a moment before exiting her room, going to the thermometer in the house to set the degree just right. 

Since you had no other reason to be up, going back to bed sounded like the perfect solution.

Quietly you entered your shared room with Isshin, the doctor still laying on his side with his back turned to you as if he were an ancient unmovable stone. You smiled briefly before shutting the door and began to shed everything. First your hair came undone, throwing the hair tie on the stand and untangling it with your hand. Next was the shorts and for the shirt, you substituted with something else: a purple lace spaghetti tank; it was drafty.  

You climbed back into the sheets, your side now cold from abandonment for too long, luckily the handsome doctor was there. You snuggled as close to him as possible, body and face pressed into his bare back, an arm slung over him so fingers could slowly and sensually caress his hard stomach; his warmth was so inviting. You sighed happily as you continued to snuggle, finding a spot to lay comfortably in.

Isshin stirred in response, this time the arm under his pillow pushing it closer to his face and his other hand, covering yours in a hot grip, “Morning already? Do I have to get up?”

His raspy, sleep entwined voice made your heart skip, an electrifying shiver passing through your frame; he caused all that just by talking. You lightly giggled, pressing further into him, “No silly, remember? You’re taking the day off. Go back to bed.” 

The man groaned deeply with a stretch, “Maybe I should…”

“Everything is taken care of Isshin,” you fired back, hand removed to soothe again; you gently rubbed his well trimmed-hair chest. He hummed to the thoughtful touches, settling back into slumber, “Thank you {Name}, you’re amazing.” He covered your hand once more, fingers awkwardly but cutely tangled together. You kissed his back as a reply, closing your eyes to do the same.

This. This was the man you got to be with, share a bed with, spend your day with; creating memories that would last a lifetime. And to think it started with a simple request for directions; you were new in town and needed a little help navigating to a nearby market. Isshin, being the gentleman he was, offered to walk you. In the midday sunset, the walk was a perfect way to start a conversation and once you arrived, he even asked to join you, saying,  _ “What if you need help finding the milk? What kind of man would I be leaving a lovely woman?” _ It was a silly thing to say, but it was humorous and humor was always a good way to a ladies’ heart. 

Would you be in the same spot today if you would have said “no”?

Not that you wanted to think about that. 

Isshin was funny, downright goofy really, telling the most corniest jokes. He was charming and passionate, showing the side of him that had something profound to say. He was educated and dedicated to his practice, displaying his wonderful skills with the clients he had. But the most important noticed aspect, so you thought, was his love, devotion, sincerity and much more to his family; he was the father he wanted to be for his kids. 

That was the man you had fallen in love with. And that was the man to have fallen in love with you, taking you into his home and creating a spot because he wanted you to stay. And that had to be the happiest day of your life. 

You smiled to the little flutter in your stomach, thinking of the day he announced his love and changed your world, the memory following you into your dreams and replaying as a movie for your viewing pleasure.

**:::::**

A little while later you stirred, consciousness returning. You were on your stomach now, arms underneath the pillow, body molded into the mattress from how relaxed you were. You picked your head up slightly, rubbing an eye and yawning,  _ “What time is it?”  _ Your eyes moved to the clock on the stand, reading: 10:23am; it had only been two hours or so. 

You groaned and dropped your head back down, awkwardly stretching in your position. The option of getting up wavered in your mind but you were still tired, that miniature nap providing a deep sleep that you should get throughout the night. And you wanted more of that feeling, plus the house was still quiet, Isshin and Yuzu still asleep, might as well join the club. 

Happy with your decision, you turned on your side facing the door and snuggled more into your cushions, sighing deeply with relief. The person next to you shifted and in seconds had their hands arms wrapped around you, bringing a little laugh and smile your face. Isshin removed any distance, fitting to the shape of your frame so every inch of skin was pressed perfectly together. The man had his mouth on your shoulder, kissing sweetly and inhaling your scent as if he needed it to breath; he let out a light groan.

“Mmmm, Isshin...” you let out, a hand moving along the arm he had around your stomach; there was nothing to be said in particular, just calling his name to acknowledge him. The doctor responded more with random spotted kisses, scruffy chin dragging across warm skin and knees drawing up to curl your body into his. Thoughtlessly, you melted into his touch and shape.

“Didn’t tell you I loved you last night,” he murmured, sleep detectable in his tone. He rubbed further, pressing even closer if possible. “Yes, you did,” you replied, ready to turn around but then felt it- _ something hard and solid _ sticking to your butt practically trying to get through the fabric separating it. Isshin was hard,  _ very hard. _

“I did?” he questioned back, propping up a little to see your face. You gave him a puzzled yet amused face. The doctor simply shrugged it off, adjusting his body so he could climb on top, “Then I forgot to show you.” There was determination now in his voice. And as much as you were greatly turned on by this man, sometimes all it ever taking a look, now just wasn’t one of those times. 

_ Sleep _ was the thing you were attracted to at the moment.

As he settled on all fours, hovering above you with that famous sweet smile of his, you rolled onto your stomach, burying your face into the pillow, “Isshin, no, I’m still tired…” Your childish behavior took him by surprise, but that didn’t stop him from further taking action. Isshin leaned down, mouth skimming your bare shoulder since the strap fell down, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything…” 

The male continued his simple caresses to your upper back, a kiss and lick here, a bite and suck there, mouth endlessly teasing. He stopped once he reached the purple fabric that covered some of your back, disappointed; he’d take it off but that wasn’t a big part of his mission. Isshin scooted down, the sheets beginning to pile at the bottom of the bed. He was perfectly above your bottom. 

Big hands made short work of your white lace underwear, his patience slightly thin because the cloth only slipped off one of your legs, giving him the chance to spread you open. You moaned into the cushion, feeling the exposure, groaning even further when he gave a little tap, signaling for you to prop yourself up a bit. Not that you needed to since Isshin had control...

He switched to his knees, walking up on the bed and dragging your hips up to the position he wanted, himself. He was now straddling your legs, length displayed proudly and meeting the mounds of your bottom as he spreaded them open, squeezing firmly. His cock was hot, pulsing as it was rubbed between the flesh for a friction that would cause pre-cum to bead the tip. 

Your back arched to his thrusting hips, your body clearly having a mind of its own and enjoy this minor contact that was causing a wetness of your own. Your mind was still demanding sleep yet your nerves were stimulated now and Isshin’s little grunts and groans were adding to this slowly arousing fire. 

When he finished building himself up to an even harder state, his length curling from how much he ached, he continued forward, spreading your legs a tad bit wider before pressing his tip into your entrance and steadily sliding inside. The feeling of being full washed over you, your head coming up to release a throaty moan, “Isshin.” Said man smirked, settling the last few inches in and savoring the tight warmth that now engulfed him. 

A shudder rode your spine as he made tiny movements, finding the perfect stance that would make this morning sex absolutely incredible. “Isshin,” you moaned again, head dropping as his hips meet yours and buried deep-deeper than any hidden treasure chest.  

The doctor only smiled again to the call of his name, so sensual and aroused- _ where you awake now?  _ He leaned over, a trail of kisses leading up to the back of your neck before his mouth was by your ears, voice ragged, “I told you. Let me take care of this.” He added a little bite and put a hand between your shoulder blades, pushing down; he wasn’t going to hold back at all. 

Isshin grabbed your raised hips, towering his frame over yours and slowly pulling up till the tip showed and abruptly thrusted down, mounting you to the mattress, probably intent on leaving your imprint there. You squealed to the movement, the cushion capturing the sound which was honestly a good thing; no need to wake up little Yuzu. 

His pace was sharp and hard, skin slapping skin each time he came down, the bed even voicing a tone of protest from the assault. His moans mixed with it, wet and tight heat welcoming him yet stroking his cock and practically taunting him; not that he minded, nope not at all. 

You struggled to stay quiet, the pillow cutting off circulation and forcing you to uncover your mouth so it could flow properly. It was incredibly, the way his hips moved, the way his length slammed just at the right angle that was hitting your spot yet missing on occasions to drag this out. You weren’t sure if this was torturing for you or him.

Isshin tightened his grip a little, one hand coming off to hold onto the mattress and steady his movements better, these ones now tentatively slow so every inch could be felt. “Oh my…ah~ah~” you breathed, body burning in pleasure as he continued to thrust. Isshin felt the same, a groan calling your name followed by a “good” and “damn”; his speech was fragmented.

When his tip hit your sensitive bundle of nerves, your back arched even further, head thrown back. Now the pleasure was seeping in, your body squirming from the intensity in his straddle that held you down firmly. You managed to somehow twist your upper half, elbow and bent arm to lean on as you looked back at him, “Isshin~ it feels~ah~so good. I can’t~ah~.”

His brown eyes meet your {e/c} ones, seeing the need of release and suddenly positions were changed. He grabbed your arm, managing to secure you on your back with his massive body situated between wide open legs, white underwear still hanging off the right one. You yelped from the surprising change, the sound turning into loud moan when he pushed his hips squarely into yours. Your tank finally came off, the fabric bothering to him because he wanted to feel every inch of you. He laid on top, heated skin sandwiched together, a forearm by your head to hold himself up while the other smoothed your hair. Lips meet yours in chaste kiss first before words were spoken, “You know I gotta see your face every time.” 

That hard, sensual tone lapped your skin, spiking the temperature and drowning you further in a pleasure only he could provide. You returned it with a smile, stretching up to kiss him again, one hand going into his black hair while the other shaped his back, fingers delicately mapping every muscled line. Isshin took a quick moment to wrap your right leg around him, before pushing up, his cock once again buried too deep, it nearly seemed impossible. Another sensation swept through your body causing it to shake while he groaned, his breath stolen. 

“Just tell me when you’re gonna cum,” you spoke, digits massaging his scalp, “so we can do it together.” It was the way he liked it, preferred it, and that spark in his chocolate eyes was all the approval he needed to continue. 

Isshin took your mouth again, a smile on your face as he did so. His thrusts found another pace, one that moved and rocked your bodies up from how hard he pushed, hand never leaving your leg to caress the soft skin. You kissed back with matching desire, moaning every time he bit your lip or swept his tongue over it; at a point, you opened your mouth so he could tangle it with yours, moans mixing together as well.  

Your mouth broke from his, a loud moan erupting from your throat when he hit it again. The male took your high-pitched scream as signal and propped himself up, driving his hips without any mercy. Now your walls were gripping him tighter, pulling him deeper and stroking his cock to his build up; he wasn’t gonna last much longer.

“Isshin~ Isshin~” you repeated, ankle pressing into his lower back and hands now fallen by your face, hair spilled in many directions. It was the picture of perfection and just what Isshin needed to fully come undone. After a few more thrusts, he knocked into your body like a bat hitting a baseball, the shatter of his orgasms causing a ripple effect and starting yours. 

Your frames locked together, Isshin circling his hips because your warmth just felt that good. The man managed to sit himself up, leaning back on his heels to breath and recover. You continued to lay, chest heaving up and down to the swallow the air needed. The warmth of his essence ghosted over your form, sensitive in practically every area known to man; it was absolutely amazing. 

Isshin admired your heated skin and flushed face before speaking, his goofy tone of voice appearing, “A man has to show his woman that he loves her.” That would be something he would say you thought and chuckled, closing your eyes, “That he does.”

“I love you,” he spoke next, a hand reaching out to grab yours and kiss your palm.

It was such a gentlemen move, so cute and adorable. A flutter danced in your stomach as you responded, “I love you too, Isshin.”

“Really {Name} I do,” he continued, his tone more serious as he leaned over and cupped your face in his warm, strong hand, “You’re amazing. Beautiful. Great with my children. Even when I thought I couldn’t love again, you found a way into my heart. I’m so lucky.”

His speech froze your entire being, your heart picking up speed again from his sincere love declaration. Why he was making one, you weren’t sure, not that that mattered anyways. Just to hear something he’s said over and over again in that last two years you’d been together always had the same reaction. A deep blush, followed by thundering heartbeat, and feelings crowding you till your mind registered it all. 

Isshin spoke the truth, that much you knew. It just, sounded so...magicial? You really couldn’t think of the proper word because your feelings were the only thing on your mind.

You shook your head, “I’m the one that’s lucky. You took me into your home Isshin, let me around your kids, and let me love you even when your heart was still in mourning. You let me become apart of your life, I can’t say how grateful I am for that. I’m so happy to be loved by you.” 

Isshin smiled tenderly to your own confession, his heart only growing bigger and bigger for you- _ his lover.  _ He leaned over on his hands again, “As I am you.” His kiss was chaste, a few pecks that showed how deep his affection ran and the much more to come in the future. He whispered again ‘I love you’ sounding like a teen admitting to his first crush. You couldn’t help but laugh, hand on his scruffy chin to keep his face steady as you repeated it again with one last kiss. His smile was wide when he pulled away.

Now that this was over (a great way to make use of the morning you might add) it was time to go back to sleep. It wasn’t even noon yet and Karin’s soccer game didn’t start till four, there was plenty of time.

Just as you were about to suggest the idea and turn over, Isshin grabbed your arm, pulling you up and settling you in his lap. You squeaked from the sudden action, adjusting properly and moaning because his cock was still inside and  _ very much _ awake, “Isshin!”

Said man laughed, sitting criss-cross, hands on your waist as yours planted themselves on his broad shoulders. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?” he said, nose nudging your chin, “You feel how hard I am still?” He emphasized his point with a little thrust up, a whimper leaving your mouth. 

Truth be told, he had all this pent up frustration from last night when he got home. The thought of laying next to you again after such a long trip fueled his lust to create a long passionate night. Yet when he hit the mattress, it seduced him into slumber. Now that he was up and the morning was still early with one of his daughters knocked out cold, he was going to use that wisely.

“A man has to show his woman how much he loves her,” he grinned, smacking a kiss on your lips, “and now that you're awake, start moving that butt!” He gave a rough tap to your rear, a squeal escaping your throat; this initiated round number two and many more to come with his stamina. And without any fight, you simply melted into him. 

This was the man you got to spend your days with and you couldn’t be any happier.  


End file.
